Obsession
by Lioneh
Summary: 71/100: 'Obsession'. Nothing would keep Genesis Rhapsodos away from the bookstore, even if it meant coming home with frostbitten friends. 100% yaoi and cursing free. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer o' DOOM!: Anything that was mentioned in the fan fiction involving Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth or anything else relating to Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The store clerk tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter, a sigh of boredom escaping her lips. Her eyes drifted over to where a man in his early twenties was seated quite modestly in one of the reading chairs, his head bowed in concentration as he focused on the book he was holding. She wondered…how much _longer _was he going to stay engrossed in that book of his?

Outside waited an ever patient duo of SOLDIERs, both of whom were casually partaking in conversation whilst their friend remained buried in his study of literature. A cold gust of wind sent shivers through both Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth, who remained standing outside the local bookshop that was situated above the plate of Midgar. Winter had well and truly set in for the ominous city that was powered by mako electricity, leaving many of the residents huddling in their homes to remain warm. However, _nothing_ would keep Genesis Rhapsodos away from the bookstore, even if it meant coming home with frostbitten friends.

"This is getting…to be…ridiculous," Angeal muttered, finally beginning to lose his famous streak of patience with his childhood friend. "Gen's been in there for over an hour now."

Sephiroth merely shook his head, a palm coming to rest on his forehead.

"I suppose you can't really blame him…he's been waiting for this edition of LOVELESS for the last _year_." Sephiroth replied, rubbing his temples. "Though this sudden change of weather is beginning to take its toll on my head."

Angeal didn't say anything back, eyeing the store window to see what exactly Genesis was up to. All he was able to see was the redhead still involved in his reading, turning Angeal's expression from annoyance to a scowl.

"Why doesn't he just _buy_ the infuriating book?" Angeal wondered, not really seeing any sense in the actions of his childhood friend.

"Because…you and I both know that Genesis has to make sure the book is actually worthy to buy, though why he would even think of delaying in the purchase of a copy of LOVELESS is anybody's guess…" Sephiroth said with the best reason he could think up. Why Genesis hadn't purchased the book already was leaving both his close friends from ShinRa bewildered, to say the least. Sighing with utter annoyance, Angeal quickly turned to face the transparent door, pushing down the handle with his gloved hand.

"It's not like _we_ don't have anything we want to do…I've got apprenticeship training with a new SOLDIER recruit later this afternoon, after all…" Angeal muttered, holding the door open for Sephiroth. Following him in, Angeal sighed in relief as the warmth of the cosy bookshop slowly thawed his extremities. "Man, why didn't we come in here earlier?"

"In the event that you forgot, Gen said he wanted 'privacy' when indulging in LOVELESS. It's always been like that, ever since we met. Though he certainly doesn't mind quoting it until we wish we were deaf," Sephiroth mumbled, just low enough that Genesis didn't register the presence of his two friends.

The redhead shifted slightly in his position, completely unaware that he was being closing observed by the store clerk, Angeal and Sephiroth. The female shopkeeper gave them a questioning look, which Angeal responded with a helpless shrug.

"I swear, it's never usually this bad with him…" Angeal whispered to Sephiroth, a slight feeling of worry beginning to creep into his mind. "I mean, he's always had an obsessive nature, but…"

"Look, I wouldn't worry about him. Genesis is always the same when it comes to LOVELESS, so why is it any different now?" Satisfied with his reasoning, Sephiroth quietly stepped over to where Genesis was seated, giving him a slight poke in the shoulder.

"Hey, Genesis!" Sephiroth prodded, hoping to get his attention away from his precious piece of literature. With no response from his redheaded friend, the elite SOLDIER with silver hair just rolled his eyes, giving Genesis' chair a small kick. Fortunately, that was enough to send him out of his trance.

"Wait, what…?" Genesis mumbled, looking upwards to face Sephiroth. "Oh, hi Seph!"

"Nice to know there's some life in that brain of yours. I was worried that it might have been disintegrated by LOVELESS." Sephiroth said playfully, hoping that this would distract him.

"Oh shut up, man. What time is it, anyway?" Genesis said with feigned annoyance, glaring at Sephiroth for a moment.

"Oh no, it hasn't been that long…only an _hour_ since we first arrived here!" With his voice dripping with sarcasm, Sephiroth took the chance to pry the book out of the hands of Genesis, causing a small, muffled squeak from his redheaded friend. "Can we just buy this thing and get out of here?"

"But...but…" Genesis trailed off, his shoulders drooping. "If I recall, you aren't supposed to interrupt me when I'm reading…you know, when I get in the 'zone'…"

"Both myself and Angeal believe you've been in the 'zone' for long enough. He's got a new recruit to train, and I'm due for my mako injections sometime soon."

"Oh _fine_." Genesis growled, stretching as he stood up from the comfy chair. After readjusting his red leather coat, Genesis snatched his beloved copy of LOVELESS out of his friend's hand and made his way over to the counter. Sephiroth returned to Angeal's side, giving him the thumbs up with a relieved smile.

"I do worry about him sometimes though…" Angeal whispered, a concerned look appearing on his face. "He loses all contact with the outside world when he reads LOVELESS. It's almost like he's in a trance."

Sephiroth eyed Genesis with a look of worry, wondering if all that association with poetry was good for his mental health. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Once he's away from that book, he's the same old Gen that we know and love."

"Even if he quotes it more often than not…" Angeal said, chuckling slightly as Genesis returned with the copy of LOVELESS in hand.

"You know what? I have the _slightest_ feeling that you two were talking about me." Genesis said, eyeing his two friends with suspicion. Angeal and Sephiroth both exchanged glances, then both proceeded to simultaneously break into fits of laughter. The redhead scowled slightly, shoving his two friends towards the door, with his lips forming into a smirk.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
__Nothing shall forestall my return." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: HOMG YES! ANOTHER ONESHOT! YAY! 8D Let us all rejoice in crazy hyper-ness! This is the seventh one shot that I've written for the challenge, so that leaves…93 fics to go. Oh crap. I've still got a looonng way left to go! Anyway, I shall now leave you and stop rambling.

-dances off while doing the caramelldansen!-

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
